Sky High Prank War
by boshrocks
Summary: It's senior year, they're a few weeks away from thier graduation and Will, Warren and the others are looking forward to a little fun. read and review please
1. Chapter 1

Will and Layla held hands as they waited for the school bus.

"I can't believe it; we're graduating in a few weeks!" Layla exclaimed as it rolled up ready to take them back to Sky High.

"I know, time goes quickly doesn't it?" Will said climbing onto the big yellow bus and waving hello to Ron Wilson, bus driver.

"I wonder what names we'll get." She said as they took their usual seats and were met from all sides by their friends Warren, Zach, Magenta and Ethan.

"Yours'll be something like Flower Power or something." Warren said leaning forwards between the seats.

"Whatever Hothead." Will said.

"Where were you last night, mate? We were supposed to have a stay at home movie night last night but you called to cancel, and Layla didn't even show up. Were you guys together?" Zach said accusingly from the seat behind them.

Layla and Will exchanged glances before Layla spoke. "Yes, Will surprised me with a romantic dinner at The Paper Lantern."

"Yeah, I know! I was there! I was working that night! You couldn't leave it until a night I wasn't working? I didn't want to see you being all mushy with her in public, man! And neither did anyone else there! Some people complained!" Warren burst out.

At once everyone started sniggering. Will and Layla's public shows of affection were infamous at Sky High. It was really sweet up to a point and then it got slightly sickening. The pair were absolutely inseparable and had been dating for almost all of high school. There was a rumour that Will had already proposed to Layla, but that was untrue. He was thinking about it though.

Then they were distracted by one of Zach and Magenta's quarrels. They had an on and off relationship which was not only hilarious but also slightly sad. Many people said they only did it for effect. This one went along the lines of "Why don't you ever surprise me like that?" "Because you said it was stupid!"

All their powers had evolved over the years too. All but Will's; he didn't need any more power. Layla has finally managed to make lemons and could now shoot ivy vines from her hands. Warren has been able to turn into a complete flame man for a while now and his accuracy has got a lot better. Zach managed to gain control over all electrical equipment; he can also glow a lot brighter in daylight. Ethan managed to make other things, people mostly, melt when he touched them and concentrated and they wouldn't regain their original form until he touched them and concentrated. Magenta's shape shifting widened to other small animals. And that was the lot.

Now they were looking forward to a few free weeks until graduation and freedom. They were also looking forward to the annual Senior Prank War, held usually at this time.

"Any ideas about the Prank War?" Ethan asked Will.

Will shared a look with Warren and smiled.

"You'll see, my friend. You'll see. But it's gonna be good."

"What are you talking about, Will? It's gonna be great!" Warren exclaimed.

Will shot him a meaningful look and Warren took the hint and shut up.


	2. Chapter 2

"You aren't really going to do anything too terrible in this prank war are you?" Layla asked Will as they sat next to each other at lunch waiting for the others.

"Warren and I had a brainstorm and there is one person who we are seriously going to prank. And he'll never suspect, either."

"Please don't prank Mr Boy. He's too sweet."

"We weren't going to. That would be picking on an innocent person."

"Who are you picking on?" Layla's eyes flashed dangerously. Will visibly quailed.

"Coach Boomer." Very quietly.

"WHAT?! Do you WANT to be kicked out before you graduate?! William Stronghold, you are officially an IDIOT!" her voice could have rivalled Boomer's at that moment.

The cafeteria went quiet. Will gulped and tried to calm her.

"Darling…please-"

Huffily she got up from the table and moved to one across the hall. Magenta, seeing this joined her. The boys went to sit with Will.

"This is all I need right now." He groaned. "My girlfriend is mad at me on the day I'm working up the courage to propose to her. This is not good!"

"Dude, you should have done it last night at the Paper Lantern."

"No, I know how I'm gonna do it."

"She found out about our plan to prank Boomer then?" Warren said pityingly.

Silently, miserably Will nodded, playing with the food on his tray.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! You're gonna prank Boomer?" Zach and Ethan looked at each other nervously.

"How are you gonna manage that?"

"One word." Warren exchanged a look with Will, who grinned momentarily.

"Car!" they both exclaimed exactly like Boomer did.

"No way!"

"Yep, and we're gonna need your help, Zach. Technology isn't really our forte."

"Sure, anything to get back at that jerk."

"Ok, how can I get Layla to like me again, before tonight? Come on guys! I need help!" Will pleaded.

Blank looks.

"Thanks for your help, guys! Its been really helpful." Will said sarcastically.

His friends sniggered.

"Sorry, what is she doing tonight?"

"Magenta said something about a girly night in tonight."

"No! They can't! Tell your girlfriend to switch nights!"

"Actually this might work in your favour. She's mad at you, so you should give her a bit of time to cool off."

"Wrong! No Hothead I can't. The place is booked for tonight!"

"Forget it! I'm not talking to Magenta about it. She'll blow my head off."

"You wimp, Zach. She's your girlfriend. You should be able to talk to her."

"Whatever." Zach snorted.

Will looked at him. "No wonder she keeps dumping you."

Warren let out a howl of laughter.

"Fine, since Zach is a complete wimp, I'll go talk to Magenta myself." Will rose and left the table and made his way to where the girls were.

"Um, Magenta, could I speak to you for a moment?"

She nodded and he drew her away from the table.

"What's up?"

"Zach said something about you planning on having a girly night with Layla tonight, are you?"

"Yeah. What's going on?"

"Please change it to another day, I'm begging you."

"Why?"

He pulled her closer and whispered it in her ear. She let out a very loud squeal and threw her arms around his neck. Over her shoulder he saw that the whole room, plus Layla, were watching them. He pushed her away.

"Look, change the day and I'll do anything you want.…within reason."

"Of course I will! …anything?"

"Oh god."

"Hehehe. Can you tell me how you're doing it?"

"Not here. Come on." He took her by the hand and led her out of the cafeteria and out of the building. All the way out of the room he felt Layla's burning glare in the back of his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Will and Magenta came back into the cafeteria looking overjoyed. Layla glowered at them as they separated and rejoined their lunches. Lunch was almost over but they hadn't finished yet.

"Did you tell her?"

"Ethan, my friend, it's a done deal."

"You're a lot happier. Should Layla and I be worried about you two?"

"Layla looked pretty worried when you both left holding hands. I think she thinks you're the worst boyfriend in the world. Being unsubtle about cheating with another woman."

"Then tonight I'm gonna prove that I'm actually a really good boyfriend by proposing to her. Remember what we talked about last night, Warren? Can you do it?"

"Of course. We do it with fortune cookies. And no the ring won't be harmed. In fact, I'll do it right now. Have you got the ring with you?"

Will pulled the little green ring box out of his pocket. Opening it they saw a beautiful emerald and diamond ring. The boys leant in closer to examine it.

"You really do love her don't you?"

"Yep. I even did it properly and went to her dad to ask permission, like you're supposed to."

"You really are romantic, aren't you Will? I never would have pegged you as one."

"Trust me, when Layla's around you can't help but be romantic. Just wait till, you hear how I'm gonna do it."

"Tell them while I fix your cookie."

Layla looked upset but was trying not to show it.

"Lay, what's up? Look you can tell me, I'm your best friend after Will."

"Are you and Will having an affair?"

"No! Look, Will wouldn't do that to you, and neither would I."

"Then why did you hold hands?"

"I'm not allowed to hold hands with one of my best friends?"

"Not Will. I can only imagine what Zach thought of it."

"He won't care. I'm not even sure how much longer I'm going to be going out with him."

"I'm beginning to wonder the same thing about Will."

Magenta failed to hide a grin and looked over Layla's shoulder to where the boys were high fiving each other and cheering.

"What do you say to getting into this prank war as well?" she said looking back at Layla and winking.

"What did you have in mind?"

"How 'bout we prank our boys?"

Layla thought for a moment and then a grin spread itself on her face.

"That's perfect."

"And they won't be able to retaliate because Will won't let them."

"Unless he pranks us himself."

"He wouldn't prank you, he loves you too much."

"What do you think we should do to the boys?"

"No clue. Hey, why don't we go to this great new spa I found, after school?"

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, Will just insisted. Shall we oblige?"

"Alright."

"Hang on. I need to ask him something."

The bell rang.

"We'd better go. Medulla's gonna kill us if we're late." Layla deposited her tray and walked out of the hall.

"Ok, plan set. We're going to the spa after school. Do you have the dress?"

"It's gonna be at the spa. They have instructions to dress her up nicely in it and make her more beautiful than she already is…if that's even possible."

"Aww!" Magenta gushed.

"Don't. Guys, do you think you can come and help me set up? Ok, good. After school you take her off to it and we'll head down to the gardens. Oh! Almost forgot! Warren can I have the ring?"

"What's with the fortune cookie?" Magenta looked incredibly confused.

"Shake it, but don't break it." Will handed it to her.

It rattled.

"Is the ring inside it?"

"Smart girl. Come on, we have to run."

All through Mad Science class although Layla accepted that Will was sitting next to her, she refused to even look at him. But he did see that it was causing her pain. He winked at his friends who tried their hardest to suppress a snigger.


End file.
